Charisemnon
Character Introduction Charisemnon is Archangel of North Africa and one of the Cadre of Ten. One time lover of Michaela. He is openly allied with Lijuan and bitter enemies with Titus. Bio During the War of Life and Death, he caused The Falling. He was killed by Titus shortly before the final battle in the Cascade of Death. History Charisemnon has ruled for two thousand some years. He is known to have relations with young females in his territory and was once a lover of Michaela. Not respected by Titus for his lack of respect and honour and holds mutual dislike with Raphael. Charisemnon gained the power to create infection in vampires in the Cascade and teamed up with Lijuan in Archangel's Legion and wage war on several Cadre members. He is currently bedridden after overextending his new power.Archangel's Legion, ch. 0 About Nickname *"Chari", by Michaela "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Species * Archangels Allegiance * Lijuan * Allies with Lijuan in the war against Raphael * his loyalty to Lijuan is a bit shaken after she kidnapped his granddaughter8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Main Enemy * Titus — in near constant conflict Occupation / Position / Title * Archangel of North Africa * One of the Cadre of Ten * placed in charge of Lijuan’s reborn forces Powers & Abilities * Gained the power to create infection in vampires from the Cascade Archangel's Legion, ch. * Believed to have caused The Falling that dropped angels from the sky''Archangel's Legion, ch. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Character / Personality / Traits * Pedophile: attracted to very young females, and will take any female that captures his interest. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 * Convinced his people the children he takes to his bed are being honored * Charisemnon’s appetites were such that he took those not yet full-grown to his bed.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 * Thinks of himself equal to a god—the people are his to use, disposable—like Lijuan. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * a coward with no sense of honor Physical Description * Charisemnon lay in bed, his previously healthy and muscled body shriveled and marked with scars. The disease he’d spread had turned on him like a vicious dog. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * skin of deep gold and hair of richest brown. 8. Archangel's Enigma,ch.50 Concubines * Charisemnon’s young concubines, were so brainwashed that they would stab each other in the back to stay in his good graces.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * When they became too old, they became courtiers and ladies’ maids who groomed other girls to take their place. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * Believed their value will increase when it comes time for marriage.”8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * Charisemnon had conditioned his people to accept his perversions as honor. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Connections * Daughter & Son-in-law: Lailah & Cato * Granddaughter: Andromeda * Former Lover: Michaela * Second-in-Command: * Other: * Allies: Lijuan, * Enemies: Raphael, Titus Other Details * He took any woman he wanted. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Lijuan and Michaela, snd likely Charisemnon and Astaad, too, would never understand the kind of loyalty of Raphael's Seven. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 * Andromeda had lied when coming to the Refuge and said Charisemnon had forgiven her vow since she was so clearly unsuited to court life. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * Titus has ramped up his security since the rise in hostilities with Charisemnon.”''8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * It’s mandatory for those of their blood to return home on our four-hundredth birthday. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * Naasir asked Andi if he touched (sexually) you when you were a cub—she said "no" but he made her skin crawl like spiders. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 * Titus and Charisemnon had disliked each other for centuries if not millennia— skirmishes constant along their border. Soon may have War. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * A maiden of Amanat was killed by one of Charisemnon’s diseases.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Has become physically ill from overextending his abilities * Mutual dislike with Raphael. * Near constant conflict with Titus * Bedridden and covered in sores 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 * He was regaining his health, regardless, was no surprise—he was an archangel.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Vampire Virus * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Raphael is gong to send Illium to his court as messanger to inform him, as a Cadre member, that Alexander's territory may be without an Archangel in charge, That Rohan may be trying to rule himself and the Vampires could rebel and become dangerous—one tried to kill Jessamy. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Insulted that Uram didn't appear at teacher meeting. Said he spits on the Cadre. “He may as well renounce his membership." Michaela chastised him saying they all become Cadre, they don't join. He snorted when he heard that a woman was chosen as the new director."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — Asked Raphael about the hunter, he didn't get answered right away. The hunter was chosen because she can scent what no one else can. Raphael says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Raphael forced Elena to want him, but he never wants to be like Charisemnon who took any woman he wanted. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Cadre meeting on Uram's territory — Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. Agrees with Elijah that Raphael he did well—but pity it was so public. He aks how Raph turned public speculation from Uram being the cause of the disappearances. The answer is that he has good men around him. (Ralph didn't say, but it was Venom who came up with the idea to blame Robert Syles). Charisemnon humphed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss According to Michaela, his former lover, he received an invitation to Lijuan's ball.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 Venom brought information to Raph on Charisemnon's abuse of girls too young. Elijah says that Titus has accused Chari of taking and abusing a girl from his side of the border. It looks like it could develop into a border war. Raph agrees with Titus that Charisemnon must pay for breaking border agreements.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 A report from one of Jason's men: there's no evidence of the girl-child ever crossing the border. Yet Titus insists that he has proof—a recording that was sent to him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Titus is getting ready to move against Charisemnon—he refuses to accept that his evidence might be false. Titus and Charisemnon will slaughter hundreds in their border war.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda got a letter from her mother saying that she is expected back for the "start of the ceremonial celebrations six days prior to your day of birth, following which, you will go to your grandfather’s court to take up your position by Charisemnon's side—his mercy is not endless.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 He was missing in a teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; also missing was Lijuan; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. Charisemnon's absence gave credence to the theory that he had been ravaged by the very disease—Vampire Virus—he’d created. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Andromeda is summoned to his chamber. Alexander wishes to reward her. Charisemnon still plans to punish her for not clearing her action with him first. He wants her to cultivate Alexander to gain his favor—Lijuan becomes less important. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Alexander comes to Andromeda's parents—Cato and Lailah's. He asks for Andromeda to be released from her blood vow to come work in his court. Charisemnon agrees thinking it a coup to have her in Alex's court. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 Quotes : “Yes, he is a disgusting excuse for an archangel.” — Andromeda about Charisemnon Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18 : Charisemnon had a lot to answer for, and answer he would: Raphael would never forget this crime of war. Neither would any of his people. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 : “Lijuan should never have taken a child of my bloodline, and she should’ve informed me of her plans for Alexander. I would have been able to ensure the success of the mission. She was a fool to disregard me.”8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 50 : "Titus and Charisemnon will slaughter hundreds," he said at last, "but it's Lijuan who remains the true threat. — Elijah Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Villains and Enemies